Waiting
by ImmaVegeta
Summary: Goku and Vegeta go on a date. They have a great time but something bad happens on their way home. What happens to them? In future chapters yaoi!
1. He said yes!

Hey you guys I thought of this awesome idea so I had to start this new story. Sorry for not being on for a while but I have school so it gets challenging. I will start to do more with my other series but here goes. Vegeta is very out of character. He is still aggressive but he is sassy and acts like a girl.

WAITING

Goku's POV

It was one of those days I was at football practice and we were doing push ups. My friends of course, were only talking about girls. Then they turn to me and asked me if I crushed on anybody but I didn't answer. They kept bothering me so much that I just tuned them out and watched as the cheerleaders practice their routine That was were my crush was. He had black, spiky hair. How I yearned to run my hands though it. He had a slim body but still had lots of muscles. He was short to me probably because I'm 6''5' but it fit him good. I would always try to not stare at him to long but today I had the urge. I felt today was the day I would stop daydreaming and make it happen. I was going to ask him on a date.

Suddenly someone slapped my face and I face planted on the ground.

"Hey who did?! You better watch what your doing to the quarter back!" I shouting looking at all the players to find the culprit. I finally turned to Yamcha and Krillin who were trying to hold in there laughs but suddenly bursted out laughing. After than I just frowned and some of my other teammates chuckled here and there. Then turned around to see that some of the cheerleaders were laughing but not Vegeta.

"Girls you better shut you mouths before I slap all of you!" Vegeta said nice ad slowly. After that they were quiet even the football team was quiet to hear what he had to say.

"Ya'll need to listen so we have this done before the football players right over there (points to them) have there game. Ok."

"Ok Vegeta"all of the girls said

After that everyone started up again. Then I turned back to Yamcha and Krillin to ask them why they slapped me but they were still giggling like little girls.

"What's so funny and why did you slap me!?" I asked as they started to calm down

"I slapped you because you looked like you were in heaven if you know what I mean" *wink wink*****

"Why would I?" I said turning to Yamcha

"Because you were stareing Vegeta for like...5 minutes!"

I looked down blushing the slightest. "No I wasn't!" I sounded like I was 5 years old

"Keep telling yourself that. Areyou even going to ask him out or will we have ask him for you? We already know you have had a crush on him since freshman year." (There are seniors) Krillin said as he started to pack up.

"In matter of I actually was going to ask him after practice!" I said proudly

"Well you better hurry he's about to leave." Yamcha said. I quickly dropped all of my stuff and ran over to him falling over right before I got to him. I just laid there thinking he probably already left by now but, was disturbed by someone kicked me in the back.

"Hey Yamcha stop doing that!" I said turning face up to see that wasn't Yamcha but that was Vegeta.

"I know my name isn't Yamcha. Come on get up! Here." he stuck out his hand to me! _I not a baby. I won't freak out I will take his hand and not make a big deal about it._ I took hold of his hand ever so slightly as I felt his nice soft skin. I tried to not put too much of my weight when I was getting up but, I didn't even have the chance because he pulled me up before I started to shift my weight.

"There you go all good as new!" he said smiling

_Now is your chance ask him on a date!_ I saw him start to walk away and reacted quickly

"Vegeta!"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you might wanna go on a date tonight since it is Friday?"

"Sure!" he ran over to me grabbed his pen and wrote his phone # on my arm. (it is not hashtag if you are that dumb) Pick me up at 7."

"Bye Vegeta"

"Bye Kakarot." he said running over to his dad's car that was waiting.

Then I turned to see my friends clapping. "Wow I didn't think you'd actually do it." Yamcha said

"Nice so you ready for tonight?" Krillin asked

"No, no I'm not"

Well that is the end of chapter one I hope you enjoyed it was fun making. I'm trying to start to make longer fanfiction chapters. Hope you enjoyed and make sure to R&R. Bye!


	2. Night to remember gone wrong

Hey guys I had some free time so I thought I would put another chapter! This chapter is going to be big so the next few are going to be smaller. This chapter will also have different POVs! Enjoy.

WAITING CHAPTER 2

Kakarot 's POV

"Are you ready for tonight?"Krillin asked

"No I'm not. Would you mind helping me?" I asking him

"Sure anything for you dude! Do you want me to ask Yamcha too?"

"Sure I just want to make this the best night ever."

Krillin ran off to go get Yamcha. I had to think what me and Vegeta were going to do. "I know, we can go out to eat than go to a movie! Simple yet nice. Now I need to find a movie and restaurant! I didn't think going on a date was so hard!" I signed as I saw Yamcha and Krillin coming back.

"We need to find you something awesome to wear." Yamcha said as he gestured to his car. We all got in and headed to my house.

Vegeta's POV

I got home and right away called up my best friend Bulma. She picked up and started talking before I could even think. "OMG you did it! Your finally going on a date with him! AHHHHH!"

"Bulma stop yelling before I lose my hearing."

"Sorry, what are you doing on the date? Restaurant, movie, what!"

"I don't know I just told him to pick me up at 7pm and that's it." I said waiting for her to respond

"Ok, ok I'll be over I in 5 minutes to help you get ready." and she hung up the phone. Typical of her but I can't blame her she is my best friend. I just shook my head with a smirk on my face.

DING DONG!

"Coming" I rushed down the stairs almost falling.

I opened the door to see Bulma walk right past me talking about what I should wear.

"Long sleeves, no. Jeans...,YES...blah, blah"

"Bulma chill I already have a idea for the outfit ok you can calm down now?"

"Ok, ok I just want to make it great since you liked him for a while and I'm your best friend."

"Thanks, come up stairs and I'll show you."

Normal POV

Kakorott was dressed in dark blue jeans and a T-shirt.

"You look fine you don't need to dress up that much" Yamcha said patting Kakort's back

Vegeta was dressed up on the other hand. He had black skinny jeans. He also had a white tank top with a long sleeve, plaid shirt tied around hips.

Kakrott made his way to the car to go pick Vegeta up.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! I have to make sure this night is good so Vegeta likes me." He got in his car and started to drive to Vegeta's house

Vegeta's POV

"Hurry up he'll be here any minute now!" Bulma said as she rushed Vegeta.

"I am going as fast as I can. Calm down." Vegeta says as Bulma pushed his back down the stairs.

"Well, I don't want you to be late on your first date with him." she said as we sat on the couch.

After a minute or so the door bell rang.

"Coming" I said as I grabbed my stuff;cell phone, money, etc. I opened the door to see Kararott holding a bouquet of flowers and a bright smile on his face. _He is sooo cute and nice. I wish that I..._ My thoughts were interrupted by Kararott asking me something.

"What did you say I kinda zoned out there?" I said as he chuckled

"I said are you ready to go?"

"Yes, yes lets go all ready I want to do lots on things!" I said as I started to walk outside my house to his car. "So were are we going?" I asked getting in his car

"It's a surprise you'll know in a few minutes." he said starting up the car

After more than a few minutes I got tried of waiting. I WAS ABOUT TO BURST!

"Kakrarott you better tell me were we are going or I am going to start to walk home!"

"Calm down, we're here."

I looked up to see the very bright sign. I focussed my eyes to read **Red Lobster**.

"I love Red Lobster how did you know?!" I said turning towards him

"I have my sources. Now lets go eat!" he said grabbing my hand rushing me inside.

At the End of Dinner

Goku's POV

"Hey its not to late, did you want to go see a movie?" Kararott said paying the waiter

"I don't care what we do if I'm with you!" Vegeta said smileing

"Ok lets go." he said as they walked over to his car. They got in and Kararott started driving to the movies.

"This is my favorite song!" Vegeta said turning up the radio singing along. He looked so cute. We coming up on a light and it was green and because I'm an excellent driver I turned my head to look at Vegeta's sweet face.

_**It all happened so fast.**_

In the half second I turned to look at Vegeta I saw a truck about to hit us. I felt as if time stopped because I just saw Vegeta's happy face. Then time went back to normal and all I could hear was a second of Vegeta's scearm and his scared face before everything went black.

That all! Hoped you liked it and please review! Next chapter will be long as well.


End file.
